


I might be dead inside / but you make me feel alive

by charleybradburies



Series: Carmilla Countdown Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Shatter Me f. Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Related, Carmilla Countdown, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Consensual, Dresses, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Kinky, POV Female Character, POV Laura Hollis, Public Claiming, Public Scene, Public Sex, References to Canon, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>somebody make me feel alive / and shatter me!</b><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I might be dead inside / but you make me feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> A) Carmilla Countdown Challenge Day Five / FINAL DAY: Fic based on a graphic or video (or vice versa)
> 
> femslash100 drabble cycle #11: kinks - 10A #4: clothing. (Includes other kinks but I figured I should pick one, so since Laura's dress is mentioned more than some other aspects of the fic, there ya go.)  
> 100-women prompt #91: Open.  
> 1-million-words June Bingo Card Challenge: Teaching/Learning 5x5 #1: One-on-One
> 
> B) Go watch this video (I'll wait): [Laura & Carmilla | Shatter Me](https://youtu.be/DULU_ViD7ZQ)
> 
> C) Who's looking forward to Carmillapocalypse tomorrow? *winks*
> 
> D) Title from a poem of mine that I haven't actually published yet (as of publishing this fic - when I do publish the poem I will add the link or w/e), sorry about that. 
> 
> E) As always, comments etc are appreciated :) Hope you enjoy!! xx

“Thought cliches weren’t your thing,” Laura gasps, feeling Carmilla’s arms wrap around her from behind; steam ghosts at her shoulder as Carmilla’s hands pretend to trace the outline of Laura’s dress, climbing her chest. 

Carmilla takes less urging than usual, and grabs Laura's breasts without Laura's encouragement - and even jerks away the lacing to drop down the bodice of the dress, pressing Laura against the chair that they're standing behind.

“I’m a vampire, cupcake, don’t have much choice...” she murmurs, and with the fondling accompanying Carmilla’s comment Laura bites her lip, posture stiffening with mounting arousal. She moves to face Carmilla, but Carmilla takes a hand off Laura’s chest to halt her. 

Laura’s brow furrows, but she swings a leg over the top of the chair. She’s unable to reach the seat of the chair with her foot, so her balance is iffy, but she knows Carmilla will hold her. 

“My, my, my, aren’t you all too eager…”

A single tug brings Laura’s wet panties down to her knees, and Carmilla presses her tighter against the chair, hiking the skirt of Laura’s dress up just high enough for her to curl her wrist and give her hand the leverage to easily slide its fingers against and into Laura's pussy. 

"You really _are_ too tightly wound..." Carmilla whispers, raising her other hand to clasp around Laura's neck, the spoils of her recent manicure digging blissfully into its sides.

Fangs soon replace some of the fingernails, and Laura moans out in pleasure.


End file.
